Kamen Rider Spirits Chapter 20: Darkness
Synopsis After Badan begins their global assault on the world's military, the Nine Kamen Riders prepare once again to defend the world from evil. But is their power going to be enough this time? Plot The Double Riders stand in shock and disbelief at Gamon's resemblance to Ambassador Hell, as Ambassador Hell was destroyed along with Shocker. Gamon is amused, asking them if he reminds them of someone they know. ZX prepares to attack and Gamon is at first pleased, encouraging him to continue destroying and killing . ZX extends the blades of a Shuriken and it rotates on his wrist until he throws it, aiming at Gamon and bisecting his body, missing the Double Riders and cutting down a few dozen trees. To the horror of the Double Riders, Gamon is still alive and his legs and torso are still connected somehow as his body is levitating and hasn't fallen to the ground. Gamon has an eerie smile on his face. Gamon then does something to ZX and suddenly ZX's face slowly reverts back into Murasame as he writhes in pain and passes out. Needle is observing this on a monitor and states that Murasame's body is somehow rejecting its cybernetics, amused by this turn of events. In a dream, Murasame sees the crying woman again and seeing her cry suddenly makes him cry, though he doesn't know why. Gamon exposits that ZX is 99% cybernetic and has a 99% "compatibility rate" to become the "container of God" and the world's ruler. Gamon levitates ZX and carries him away, but is halted by the Double Riders and called Ambassador Hell by Kamen Rider 1 and 2. Gamon asks if that is what "Damon" was called and says in that case he is "Ambassador Darkness" and finds it insulting to be compared to him as he is on a whole other level. He demonstrates this by using a strange power to immobilize the Double Riders and prepares to kill them, only for Kamen Rider V3 to arrive just in time to save 1 and 2 before Ambasador Darkeness unleashes a powerful explosion. Ambassador Darkness sees that they got away, but isn't concerned about it. A large explosion occurs and the Badan forces withdraw with the injured ZX and the corpse of Tiger-Roid in tow. The trio of Riders go in Dr. Mami's Jeep to the site of the explosion, only to see an entire village decimated and a crater where the village used to be. Mami reads a map and details the history of the Republic of Gamon and the two generals who gave it its independence from invaders: Colonel Gamon and General Damon. When Gamon died and Damon disappeared, the country named itself after its liberator. She shows a photo of Colonel Gamon and Takeshi examines it as Dr. Mami is amazed the two military "heroes" look alike. Hayato arrives with the children from the clinic on his motorcycle. Both he and Shiro update Takeshi on what is going on and how it all connects, General Gwin visited Gamon's grave and materials Kazami found from the battlefield match those of the black pyramids in Egypt. Dr. Mami is horrified as that means whoever is doing this has the power to revive the dead. In New York City, Kazuya Taki and Joji are watching the news on TV as reports of Badan's swift assaults on the nations of the world have left global defenses weakened after a non-stop 20 hour attack, with the death toll of soldiers and personnel reaching an estimate of thousands and nations struggling to maintain rescue efforts. Overwhelmed by this, Kazuya stresses out as he feels helpless. Joji tries to tell Kazuya that despite things seeming hopeless, they cannot give in to despair or defeat and must keep fighting, even if humanity is helpless, there are those like the two of them who can take up arms to defeat evil. In Tokyo at the Tani Motor Shop, Harumi is surprised Kazuya Oki has already left as Super-1 to go out to fight Badan's forces in Japan. She pleads that he comes back safe and he has to win. Somewhere else in the world at an airbase, Kamen Rider Stronger is enthusiastically engaging in a little "payback" on some Commando Roids, promising to beat them all down and spare not a single one of them as his fist crackles with electricity: "Bring it on!". A troop of Commando Roids are attacking a South American military base, only to be bisected and decapitated by Kamen Rider Amazon. A Nimitz-class naval carrier at sea is under attack by Badan, only for Kamen Rider X on his Cruiser to attack the forces while Gan Gan G provides a diversion for the other troops by letting them chase him so Skyrider can rescue the ship's crew before it sinks by carrying them to a nearby medical helicopter. Riderman arrives on the scene at an airfield and Kazuya tells him he is ready to fight, wearing his Rider gear in preparation for battle. Characters Allies *Dr. Mami *Genjirō Tani *Kazuya Taki *Harumi Kusanami Enemies *Ambassador Darkness *Commando Roids *ZX *Needle Notes *''to be added'' Category:Kamen Rider Spirits Chapters